Abrasive jet cutting, such as waterjet cutting, is often used during fabrication of a work piece, such as a machine part, and is especially useful when the materials being cut are sensitive to the high temperatures generated by other cutting methods. It is desirable to recycle the abrasive material used by abrasive jet cutting machines. When using an abrasive recycling system, a trained operator may need to closely observe the recycling system in order to determine what changes may be required to achieve a desired outcome. Furthermore, the operator often relies on visual inspection methods to gauge the effectiveness of the recycling system. Generally, the operator would then make adjustments to the recycling system in an attempt to increase the recycling system's efficiency. The visual method of inspection is useful, but can lead to errors and inefficiencies. Thus, a need exists for a more efficient abrasive recycling system that is easier to use with little to no input from an operator.